No Big Deal
by DigiExpert
Summary: She'd followed Natsuki's request to the letter. Nothing big. Nothing fancy. And certainly nothing cheesy. Yet, she has to watch as Natsuki squirms and wiggles, lost in thought. Shizuru knew Natsuki didn't want the holiday to become a big deal.


**It's been awhile since I uploaded anything. Teaching and grad school have become big priorities at the moment, and I have no inspiration to write. At least, I have no inspiration to properly write some of the things in my head. However, the ShizNat-FanClub on deviantArt was hosting a Valentine's contest for fanfiction writers, and I couldn't pass up entering. Judamacaby helped with the planning stages so that I'd have a decent idea to start with. Enjoy.**

"Shizuru, pause the DVD."

Shizuru cocked her head and then shrugged. "Natsuki, why do you keep wanting me to pause? You're acting crazy tonight. I thought you'd enjoy the movie." She pressed pause, waiting patiently. Her eyes tried to hold Natsuki's gaze, but the younger girl averted her eyes.

"I just… I…" A faint blush crept onto Natsuki's face. She looked away, sighing. "Nothing. Push play." She focused her attention on the television, but her mind was elsewhere.

Sighing, Shizuru pressed play. She had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time either. She curled up against Natsuki, resting her head on her shoulder. It was an ordinary night, a simple evening in. She'd suggested watching a movie to relax and unwind, and Natsuki had readily agreed. Shizuru didn't miss the confused look on Natsuki's face when she made the suggestion, nor did she comment on it.

She traced swirling lines over the back of Natsuki's hand, her eyes watching the screen every now and then. Action movies weren't much of her idea of a good film, but Natsuki loved the action and adrenaline fused scenes. She knew that Natsuki would sometimes be so excited after a film was over that she would take off for a long drive on her bike. If Shizuru was with her, then she'd go along too.

The fast, sharp turns weren't her idea of a peaceful long drive, but she held on tight. It was still an evening spent together, and that was what mattered to her most. This particular evening was much the same.

"_I don't want you to make some big deal out of it. I hate the holiday. It's cheesy and overrated, and everyone's expected to get their lover something," ranted Natsuki as she attacked a poor bowl of ramen._

"_No one has to celebrate it like everyone else, Natsuki. It can be whatever we want it to be. It—"_

"_Good. Then no gifts, no fancy dinner, nothing. Just a simple evening like any other." She paused and looked up at Shizuru. "And don't you try to be sneaky either. You're far too good at it."_

_Shizuru had held her hands up in defeat. "My, my, Natsuki. Do you not trust my word?" She smiled innocently._

"_Considering that you often twist your word later on? Not exactly."_

Natsuki's request had been followed to the 'T'. A normal evening together was often take-out and a movie on the couch. Shizuru had picked one of Natsuki's favorites and settled on food from an American take-out place around the corner. She had made no mention of the holiday, or tried to direct Natsuki's attention away from the movie. Whatever Natsuki wanted, she was content to do. It still meant they were together, low-key or not.

She tried not to look over her shoulder, even as she felt Natsuki becoming fidgety on the couch. The younger girl crossed and uncrossed her legs. Then she tucked them underneath her for a few moments before deciding that that position wasn't comfortable either. She twisted her back against the cushions, reaching behind her to fluff and refluff them.

"Is everything all right?" asked Shizuru calmly.

"Yes. No. I mean… no!" Natsuki snatched the remote off the coffee table and paused the movie. She turned on the couch and grabbed Shizuru by the hands. "Look, Shizuru. I can't stand this. I can't."

"Can't stand what?"

"This… thing," replied Natsuki lamely, gesturing to the television and the boxes of take-out that had been pushed to the side, long since cool.

"This is what you wanted," answered Shizuru softly. "You asked for nothing, and that's what I gave you. Do you not like my gift?" It had never occurred to her that Natsuki would react this way.

"No, Shizuru, I do. I really do. But… today is supposed to be special," explained Natsuki, twining their fingers together. "It's a stupid holiday if you make it cheesy. I don't like cheesy. I don't like flowers and I don't like poetry. Hell, I can't even write a decent poem to save my life."

"Not the next Tennyson, are you?" interjected Shizuru.

Natsuki stared back at her blankly. "I don't even know who that is. I don't pay attention in literature classes. The last thing I care about is what a bunch of dead people have to say." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before getting the conversation back on topic. "I don't care for big gifts or things gotten just because it's expected. All those stupid commercials with big diamonds and junk… that's a waste. It's too commercial."

"Than what do you want, Natsuki? You've spent the evening thinking about this. I don't think you've paid a bit of attention to the movie at all."

"I have not!" protested Natsuki. "I was paying attention!"

"Usually you're shouting at the screen by this point," remarked Shizuru, gesturing to the scene on the television.

"Okay, so maybe I have been thinking about it. I don't know. I don't want cheesy, but I don't want this either. Look, wait here for a second, okay?" Natsuki rose from the couch and disappeared into her bedroom down the hall.

Patient as always, Shizuru waited. A few minutes later, Natsuki emerged, hands shoved behind her back. Shizuru smiled. So Natsuki had gone against her own word and gotten her something after all.

Natsuki sat back down on the couch, still keeping whatever she had gotten hidden. "Look, I know I didn't want to do anything special, but I got you something anyway. Just because." She started to pull her hand from behind her back. "And it's not cheesy, I swear."

Shizuru accepted the plain red box from Natsuki, wondering what could be inside. She carefully removed the lid, and the smell of chocolate wafted to her nose. She glanced more closely at the gift.

"They're just something simple. I know you like chocolate when you're stressed, so I picked some up for you. It's really no big deal. It's—" Soft lips against her own silenced her rambling.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it had come. "Thank you, Natsuki. I shall enjoy these. Would you like my own gift now?"

"You still bought something, even after everything I said?"

Shizuru nodded. "I did. However, I kept it simple. I hope you won't think it's cheesy." She stood and walked over to the table by the door where her coat rested. She reached inside one of the large pockets at the waist and pulled out a small blue box.

Apprehensively, Natsuki took the box from Shizuru as she returned to the couch. She pulled off the lid and reached inside. She gently pulled a glass creature from the box. "It's a tiny wolf," Natsuki gasped.

"It's just a little something. I saw it and thought of you. I had to pick it up. It was like you. Strong and noble, and yet, completely transparent at times." She hid her laughter as Natsuki turned a deep shade of red.

"So… next year," stated Natsuki, wanting desperately to get the topic away from her. Of course she had to end up blushing, now of all times. "Next year, we go for in-between. Nothing cheesy, and nothing simple."

"I believe that would work fine," answered Shizuru with a smile.

"Good. I mean, it's no big deal, but I like it better that way."


End file.
